Many solar concentrators are designed with a plurality of mirrors to direct sunlight onto a receiver that captures and converts the energy to electricity or other usable form. The mirrors are often arrayed in a one or two dimensional array. The orientation of each of the minors may be controlled by a tracking controller and actuators that update the orientation of the mirrors so that they are continually pointed toward the sun. The alignment of the mirrors is very important if the concentrator is to collect light with efficiency at or near its theoretical limit. Misalignment of the minors reduces the efficiency of the concentrator and can even damage electronic equipment. At the same time, the cost of the tracking solar concentrator must be inexpensive to ensure solar energy is competitive with electricity generated from fossil fuels, for example. There is therefore a need for a system and method for accurately aligning the mirrors when the concentrator is manufactured and while the mirrors are tracking the sun.